Sarcasmo
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Sarcasmo e ironía, directa e indirecta, verdad o mal pensamiento. Alfred no sabía diferenciar cuando Arthur hablaba en serio o sólo estaba bromeando, ese día era un claro ejemplo, Arthur quería que Alfred lo follara duramente pero éste no entendió. USxUK.


Aquí va algo, creo que todos se han dado cuenta que Arthur es sarcástico, y creo, que entre ironía e ironía, al principio de la relación le fue extraño al pobre de Jones percibir el detalle, esa diferencia entre un sarcasmo y una indirecta :3

**Pareja: **Estados UnidosxInglaterra.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
><strong>Advertencia: <strong>Alfred.

Alfred y Arthur estaban allí, mirándose, el uno al otro, la sala de juntas despejada, tiempo libre flotando en cada gramo de la atmosfera de ese lugar. El inglés suponía que su pareja sería un monstruo sediento de su "alimento" y vendría por él, lo echaría salvajemente entre las mesas de la sala de conferencias, cerraría la puerta y bueno…

La homosexualidad brillaría con todo su esplendor, pero no. Alfred sólo lo miraba. Quizás Arthur tuviera que dar el primer paso y no era precisamente bueno con las palabras.

–Idiota, estamos tú y yo…–susurra a su oído.

El americano mira, sí, estaban ellos dos solos y le entran esas ganas locas de…

–¿Juguemos a las manitos? –

–¿No entiendes? quiero tu "manito" en otra parte…–gruñe nuevamente, jugueteando con la camisa del americano mientras guía la mano de Jones a su trasero y suspira fuerte al sentir como el americano comienza a apretárselo.

Oh yeah, así… más durito, así le gustaba. Pero el movimiento se detiene y el americano había sacado una billetera… espera ¡era su billetera!

–¿Quieres que haga algo con tu dinero, Arthur? –

Inglaterra casi se da contra el suelo. Bien, quizás su Alfred F. Jones era algo santito -estúpido- todavía, pero no podía creer que no cogiera la indirecta. Teína que tomar medidas drásticas, por eso, se llevó las manos a los pantalones y lo deslizó con suavidad, la vista del americano le seguía fascinado el movimiento, un sonrojo se hacia presente en su rostro.

¡Bien, ya lo tengo!, se decía Kirkland animoso. Y el americano… se le acerca con pasión y le dice…

–¡Tus boxer, tus boxer Inglaterra! ¡son tan lindos! aunque… ¿por qué me los muestras? ¿quieres intercambiarlos con los míos? –susurró, con una sonrisa que a esta altura colmaba al inglés, cogió la mano del americano y la llevo dentro de sus boxer, para que el estadounidense sintiera la dureza en su trozo erecto, para que acariciara su miembro.

Para que lo irguiera más de lo que estaba. ¡Para que cogiera la maldita, bastarda y puta DIRECTA de una vez por todas!

Y… al menos esa vez lo hizo.

–¿Quieres sexo? –ladeó la cabeza, suspirando ronco mientras empezaba apretar la dureza de su contrario escuchando los suaves gemidos ansiosos del inglés.

–¡Oh, maravilloso! –susurró esta vez con la ironía más grande del mundo. –¿Para la próxima que tengo que hacer para que captes mi indirecta? ¿ponerme en cuatro? –susurraba irónico.

La cabeza de Alfred volvía a girar, no era imbécil, sabía darle mal sentido a todo lo que decía su caliente británico desde un principio, pero no sabía diferenciar una directa de una indirecta, ni siquiera un sarcasmo de una ironía y sabía que siendo amante de Arthur Kirkland tiene que aprender aquello como su segundo idioma.

Pero le era difícil, aún recuerda cuando lo malinterpreto la primera vez y quiso follarlo en la sala de pelotitas del McDonal's. Fue la golpiza de su vida, hasta quedó con trauma a malinterpretar algo más, por eso, por más pervertido que sonara hasta que no escuchara de los labios de su amante "hazme el puto amor de una vez por todas" no tomaría cartas en el asunto.

Arthur y Alfred lo hicieron demasiado fuerte ese día, incluso el mayor parecía estar cojeando un poco de camino a casa y algunos como Antonio, Francis, Kiku y cierta húngara junto con Heracles, notaron que había pasado. Quizás sí, Alfred tenía que aprender a diferenciar el continuo sarcasmo de la realidad, pero no quería romperse la cabeza con eso, gracias a aquello, desde ese día decidió algo importante.

Arthur no lo sabía, pero Alfred hasta el "pásame la leche de la mesa" desde ese día lo tomaría como un "ven a follarme salvajemente baby", sí, había creado un monstruo que mal pensaría hasta el más mínimo detalle, toda la culpa fue de Inglaterra.

**N.A: **Y así fue como nuestro estadounidense se volvió más pervertido xD (?) por el simple hecho de no querer pensar más de la cuenta, igual es más sabroso que se tire a su inglés para hacerle cositas malas a cada minima oportunidad -y no oportunidad- que tenga, más yaoi para nosotras, eso, que viva el USxUK! y claro, el sarcasmo de Inglaterra.

PD: Pronto pondré un Devil!USxUK + USxUK con lemon a pedido de Ricarda, y TheFannishaUsui, ya encontré una trama que calza con el Pirate!USxCowboy!UK que pediste con lemon, también estoy que termino el capi dos de "Manual de supervivencia" . Si quieren algun fic en especial no duden en pedirmelo :D


End file.
